


Three Things

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck muses on his relationship with Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

“Look, I care about three things Nathanial. Money, the pleasures money brings me, and you.”

Chuck mused on his words to his best friend. How was it that the most stable relationship in his entire short life was with Nathaniel Archibald?

Honestly it didn’t even require a lot of musing. Nate had been by his side through it all. Whenever he was having trouble with Blair or the female of the hour, Nate had always been there to accompany him on his rants.

As if he had somehow read his mind through the short distance of their respective apartments. His cell buzzed to life displaying the word: NATE.

“What would I do without you, my friend?”


End file.
